Drunktard
by Azhy
Summary: —Pero —lloriqueó—. ¡Dijiste que no había hecho nada estúpido anoche! —Y no lo hiciste, Sakura chan —aseguró Naruto—. Dios sabe que ustedes dos ya se estaban tardando en estar juntos. Sakura solía hacer estupideces cuando estaba borracha, pero invitar a salir a Itachi Uchiha en completo estado de ebriedad era algo nuevo hasta para ella. Más si él decía que sí. ItaSaku.


Disclaimer applied.

.

* * *

.

Sakura abrió los ojos precipitadamente, la resaca de alguna pesadilla aún haciendo mella en ella. Se enderezó sobre la superficie mullida de su cama para darse cuenta que, de hecho, no era la resaca de alguna pesadilla lo que la había molestado anteriormente, sino la resaca provocada por la botella de vodka a la que le había dado fin la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos cuando una punzada de dolor arremetió contra su cabeza.

—Ugh.

Miró a su alrededor, corroborando lo que ya sospechaba.

Esa no era su casa.

Y como cada vez que despertaba en una casa ajena después de una noche de alcohol desmedido, se hizo la misma promesa de siempre —la que seguramente rompería en un par de semanas, si bien iba—, y se dijo a sí misma:

—No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Se quitó la sábana que la cubría y respiró un poco más tranquila al encontrarse a sí misma con ropa. El alcohol siempre la llevaba a cometer estupideces. Tristemente, esta no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esta.

Demonios, el alcohol bien podía funcionar para escapar de las preocupaciones, el estrés y la rutina de la semana, pero al final del día siempre le cobraba cuota.

¿Cuántas veces no habías despertado así, en la cama de un extraño? Más humillante aún, ¿cuántas bragas no había perdido ya en la carrera de irse antes de que el mencionado extraño despertase?

Suspiró. El alcohol sería su perdición. Diablos, ni siquiera le gustaba tanto su sabor. Y era malo para su cuerpo. Y para su mente, definitivamente.

El alcohol bajaba sus estándares. Que Dios la ampare, aún recuerda el fatídico día en el que despertó desnuda al lado de Rock Lee después de la fiesta de graduación. Gracias a todos los dioses existentes, Lee no lo recuerda. Pero ella sí. Esa terrible noche y la mañana posterior. Todos y cada uno de los sórdidos detalles. Un escalofrío aún la recorre al pensar en ello.

Pero esa era una noche de la que nadie debía saber jamás. Afortunadamente Lee no recordaba nada y Sakura había sido lo suficientemente rápida y sigilosa para salir de ahí sin que él despertara. Había dejado las bragas atrás, pero nadie podía probar que eran suyas.

De hecho, cuando se corrió el rumor de que Rock Lee había tenido sexo en la noche de graduación, quienes lo creyeron, jamás la consideraron siquiera como una opción. Lee la había cortejado desde el comienzo y ella siempre lo había rechazado amable pero fervientemente.

El misterio de quién se había llevado a la cama a Lee esa noche se mantendría así por siempre. Joder, Sakura se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

Después de tal experiencia, cualquiera habría creído que Sakura rompería cualquier relación existente entre su persona y le alcohol, detonante principal que la había llevado a cometer semejante y garrafal error. Sorprendentemente, Sakura mantuvo e incluso estrechó dicha relación, llevándola a repetir semejante y garrafal error en varias ocasiones —cambiando al sujeto en cuestión, claro está—. Y aún así, Sakura seguía bebiendo y bajando sus estándares, acostándose con hombres con los cuales jamás saldría de estar sobria.

Porque estar ebria y dormir con extraños era más fácil que estar sobria y tratar de acercarse a potenciales y respetables caballeros que probablemente jamás verían a la borracha de cabello rosa como una cita seria. Venga, que no era como que mantenerse sobria y esperar que Itachi Uchiha —el jodidamente hermoso hermano mayor de su mejor amigo— la invitara a salir fuera la constante fantasía que la mantenía soñando despierta durante el trabajo.

No, para nada.

Y hablando de soñar despierta…

Aún se encontraba en la cama de un perfecto extraño después de una noche de fiesta. Ya podía agregar a otro participante a su lista de errores.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera recordar cuál había sido la fiesta de la noche anterior, podría hacerse a la idea de con quién y en dónde había estado.

Se puso de pie y trastabilló torpemente con un par de lujosos zapatos de caballero y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva l reconocerlos. Se pegó un golpe en la frente y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al recordar que la noche anterior había asistido a la cena de compromiso de sus mejores amigos. No había manera de que Sasuke o Naruto la hubieran dejado cometer una estupidez como las que acostumbraba cuando estaba ebria.

Suspiró tranquila y se aventuró al pasillo que eventualmente la condujo hacia la cocina del recién adquirido departamento que sus amigos ahora compartían. Frunció el cejo cuando la luz del día le pegó de frente, acrecentando su migraña.

Escuchó una muy divertida risa—. Buenos días.

Sakura le levantó el dedo medio al rubio. Ella definitivamente no era una persona madrugadora, y la resaca solo la convertía en la peor persona con la que podías toparte a esa hora. Pero, por supuesto, a Naruto esto le importaba poco menos que un comino, por lo que se rió sin tapujos de su sufrimiento.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. Naruto estaba sentado ahí, tan radiante y despreocupado, mientras ella era un desastre andando.

—No sabes cómo te odio en este momento —murmulló mientras le arrebataba al rubio uno de los hot-cakes que anteriormente untaba con mermelada.

Naruto solo rió y se dejó hacer—. Tampoco hay que estar tan de mal humor, Sakura−chan —sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en un intento de calmarla.

Esta solo se mosqueó más. Se recargó sobre la encimera y se llevó el hot-cake a la boca sin miramiento alguno.

—Disculpa, pero no todos estamos a punto de casarnos, estrenando apartamento y entrando a la etapa más feliz de nuestras vidas —farfulló entre bocados.

Naruto se sonrojó y fue el turno de Sakura de reír. Ese fue el momento que Sasuke eligió para hacer su aparición. Vio a Naruto, sonrojado hasta las orejas, y a Sakura, en el vestido que había usado la noche anterior —aún manchado del refresco que se había vertido sobre la falda al intentar preparar una bebida en total estado de ebriedad—, descalza y comiendo con la manos. Sasuke sabía que ella no era exactamente una persona muy ceremoniosa durante la resaca, pero una imagen siempre era sorprendente.

—Que femenina.

Sakura sonrió burlonamente, lo llamó «idiota» y le pegó otro bocado al hot-cake. Sasuke suspiró cansinamente.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó mientras entraba a la cocina y dejaba sobre la encimera algunas bolsas.

Sakura sonrió —. Sí, gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí.

—Era eso o dejar que te fueras con alguien más —Sasuke levantó una ceja—, pero supuse que no querrías hacerlo estando mi hermano aquí.

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente. Naruto rió.

—Por Dios, Sasuke —Sakura lucía mortificada. Sasuke sonrió—. Por favor dime que no hice nada estúpido anoche. Por favor, por favor.

Sasuke intercambió una rápida mirada con Naruto y este escondió una zorruna sonrisa detrás de su taza de café.

—No Sakura, no hiciste nada estúpido anoche. Estate tranquila —corroboró Sasuke y compartió la divertida sonrisa de Naruto.

Ajena a este intercambio, Sakura sonrió aliviada. Vale, que una cosa era ser una completa estúpida cuando borracha, pero otra cosa era serlo cuando Itachi Uchiha, la razón de sus desvelos, se encontraba presente.

—Por cierto —continuó Sasuke—, ¿qué harás mañana?

Sakura lo meditó por un momento.

—Es domingo, así que supongo que me ocuparé ordenando mi departamento —lo miró extrañada—, ¿por? ¿Tienen planes?

Naruto sonrió—. Nosotros no, pero tú sí.

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Dime algo —Sakura asintió, confundida—. ¿Prefieres las citas al aire libre o algo más convencional como una simple cena?

Sakura frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué estás ha—

—Solo contesta —interrumpió Naruto.

—Al aire libre —fue su respuesta automática.

Naruto sonrió enormemente y miró a Sasuke—. Te lo dije.

—Sí, sí.

—Son el uno para el otro —canturreó Naruto.

—Par de raros —secundó Sasuke.

—En serio que no los estoy entendiendo —intervino Sakura.

Sasuke la miró fijamente. Sakura tragó pesadamente.

—A Itachi le gustan le gustan las caminatas en la montaña —Sasuke frunció el ceño, como si lo encontrara inconcebible—. Yo preferiría la cena.

—Yo creo que es romántico —opinó Naruto—. La naturaleza le dará un enfoque totalmente diferente y especial a su cita.

—Se los comerán los mosquitos.

— _Teme._

Rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, no priorices la vanidad por la comodidad, a él le gustas de todos modos. Actúa natural, lleva un poco de repelente y no llegues tarde, Itachi es un maníaco de la puntualidad —finalizó Sasuke.

Naruto repasó mentalmente los consejos dados para confirmar que no dejaban nada de lado. Finalmente, asintió, dando su consentimiento.

Sakura, aún sin procesar del todo la información, negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo.

Sasuke gruñó—. ¿No se supone que eres muy inteligente?

—Estaba ebria —defendió Naruto.

—Aún así —suspiró el Uchiha—. En qué se fue a meter mi hermano.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Sakura, más confundida que antes.

Sasuke la miró como si la considerar estúpida—. Tienes una cita mañana.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a sí misma—, ¿con quién?

—Con el hermano del Teme —informó Naruto.

El rostro de Sakura pasó del blanco al rojo con una rapidez increíble.

—¡¿Cuándo me invitó a salir?! —chilló. Buscó rápidamente entre los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior y no encontró nada remotamente parecido a Itachi Uchiha invitándola a salir—. Un momento —los miró escandalizada—, ¡¿en qué momento acepté salir con él?!

—En realidad fue él quien aceptó salir contigo —contestó Naruto, una amplia sonrisa instalada en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—En serio —suspiró Sasuke—, ¿cómo puede Itachi gustar de ti?

Sakura se sonrojó.

—¿Qué? ¿Có— ¿Él de m— ¿Cuán—

—Anoche, Sakura —interrumpió Sasuke antes de que ella continuara con su serie de preguntas sin final—, tú —borracha como una cuba—invitaste a salir a mi hermano.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. Su rostro parecía a punto de hacer combustión.

—Y mi hermano, sobrio como un puritano, aceptó.

Sakura casi se echa a llorar ahí mismo.

—Pe— pero —lloriqueó—. ¡Dijiste que no había hecho nada estúpido anoche!

—Y no lo hiciste, Sakura−chan —aseguró Naruto—. Dios sabe que ustedes dos ya se estaban tardando en estar juntos.

Sasuke asintió.

—Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Sakura miró a ambos incrédulamente.

—Afortunadamente —quizá—, el alcohol te quitó lo cobarde y por fin diste el primer paso —la miró—, y lo invitaste a salir.

—Oh por Dios —Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, halándose levemente el cabello.

—Relájate —tranquilizó Naruto—. ¡Él dijo que sí!

Sasuke asintió.

—Así que, Sakura —ella lo miró, hiperventilando—, vas a pasar por él a las 10 de la mañana y tendrán una agradable caminata por la montaña. Deberías preparar algunos bocadillos —Naruto levantó las cejas. Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. A Itachi le gusta el dango —Sakura lo miró, incrédula—. Tomarás un momento de la cita para disculparte por haberlo invitado a salir en completo estado de ebriedad —Sakura se encogió ante el comentario—, y probablemente después irán a comer y, ah, Sakura…

—¿Sí? —murmuró ella. El peso de la situación por fin recayendo en sus hombros.

—Nada de alcohol.

Sakura enrojeció. Naruto soltó una carcajada.

.

* * *

.

Meh, no me gustó mucho al final, pero ya qué. Tengo algo de ItaSaku medio smut en mente, pero no lo termino de concretar. Esperen noticias mías pronto.

Btw, este es mi fic número 60. Aún no puedo creer que después de tantos años haya llegado hasta aquí.

Reviews?


End file.
